


Names

by ProblemBacteria



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, FRIENDSHIP IN PROGRESS, this was the first thing i wrote for me:a forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemBacteria/pseuds/ProblemBacteria
Summary: Sara looked at Sloane. Two different colored eyes stare at her and briefly Sara wondered if they’re natural or maybe–“Why do you call me Sara and not Pathfinder?” The words fall out of her mouth without even thinking.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Sloane week a while back! Thought I might as well post it here.

Kadara Port reminded Sara of Omega in more ways than one. Of course, she’d only heard about Omega from her co-workers while she studied Prothean artifacts back in the Milky Way, but from what she’d heard, the two are pretty damn similar. Give the port a couple of years and maybe she’d see more flashing neon lights everywhere. However, the port had its charms. It made her think of lazy summer days on earth. It reminded her of her and her brother when they were young. As they grew up, the summers never stopped feeling lazy and slow, only a new sense of anxiety and urgency seemed to have been added to their lives.

That’s the only way Sara can describe how she feels right now. The Archon is dead. All the planets vaults have been reset, her brother is awake and recovering, and her crew is loyal and ready for any mission. It’s like the summer. She feels like she can take a breath, but it won’t relieve the knot in her stomach or the pain in her chest.

She’s still the pathfinder, and has more expectations than she can handle.

“Sara, what do you want?” Sloane voice rang in her ears. Seeing Sloane again was a reminder that not all decisions are a simple ‘right’ or ‘wrong’. Sloane being alive is a direct result of Sara’s impulsive morals. She doesn’t regret it, but she wouldn’t lie if you ask her if she wanted the confrontation between Sloane and Reyes to go differently. Perhaps no guns, less snark, and less lies. Or was that asking for to much?

Violence. She’s never been fond of it. That was her brothers thing. Sure, Sara has killed her fair share of Batarian pirates in her career, but she never wanted to–she never thought–

“Just checking in on the queen of Kadara Port. Everything well?”

The women chuckled lightly, leaning back in her seat–or what Sara would think more of a throne. “We’re not friends, Sara.’ She said. “No matter how much you visit.”

“I should give up on my dream of that hug then?”

Sloane rolled her eyes, but mentioned a few troubles in the badlands to change the subject. “A pathfinders intervention might cool things down. I’m sending you the coordinates now.”

She always appreciated Sloane. Sara might even admit she admired her in some ways. Sloane is still a criminal, it’s not something you can ignore. But Sloane is upfront, she’s not scared of pissing people off if she thinks she’s doing the right thing.

Sloane keeps things professional. It’s admirable. Letting emotions and friendships get to tangled up in things leads to trouble. Sara understands that, especially in the current state of the Initiative. Sometimes, you have to do shit things to ensure that more people survive. Being a Pathfinder means that sometimes to reach your goal, you have to make shit decisions.

Sloane wasn’t one of them. Every time they talk Sara feels more and more confident that she can rely on Sloane.

“Sara? Are you even listening?”

Sara looked at Sloane. Two different colored eyes stare at her and briefly Sara wondered if they’re natural or maybe–

“Why do you call me Sara and not Pathfinder?” Sara let the words fall out of her mouth without even thinking.

Sloane let out a breath, she looked like she was wondering if she should even bother explaining. However, she leaned forward and looked at Sara, more seriously than Sara was expecting her too. “Titles mean nothing to me. You pushed me out of the way of a sniper, god damn saved my life for some reason. Did the Human pathfinder do it, or did you?” She said. “Neither of us expected to be in the situations we’re in when we first woke up, but we’re dealing. Don’t let it go to your head. See it as mutual respect between two people who have a lot of idiots to keep alive.”

Sara paused.

“I better get going to those coordinates then.”

“Good.” Sloane said. The serious feeling slowly disappeared in the room.

Sara went to turn, but couldn’t help but try to get the last word in. “Be careful Sloane, that was almost a hug moment.”

“How does anyone even stand you?” Sloane said with a groan.

Sara couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
